And All That Could Have Been
by fourthiv
Summary: HERMIONE!” As he was about to speak again, a sudden wave knocked him off balance, forcing the salted water down his throat. Regaining his balance once more, he yelled. After you there are none.


**"And all that could have been" - Fourthiv  
I do not own anything harry potter related at all. I just enjoy the books, and love writing my own one shots about the dramoine relationship.  
song: Nine Inch Nails "the great below"  
**_italics lyrics  
_**bold flashbacks**  
underline word of wisdom pertaining to the fanfiction**

* * *

**

"The ocean, a fierce power of immense capabilties; the taker of countless lives. It's a power that not one person can wreckon with, no matter how powerful they may seem." - fourthiv

Draco's stormy grey eyes settled across the expanse in front of him. The waves fiercely lapped upon the beach he currently resided on, sometimes taking a body or two with it. The great, final war of the wizarding world is finally over. Voldemort had been defeated, along with many of his loyal death eaters. Draco was among the ranks of the death eaters, however he survived unscathed. At first Draco was delighted to be a death eater, he welcomed it. That was, until one single girl showed him there was more to life than death and destruction.

The wind was fierce; it bit into Draco causing an everlasting chill to go through him. Slowly he removed the mask that covered his beautiful face. As he did so, a single stray tear fell mercilessly from his eye.

_staring at the sea  
will she come  
is there hope for me  
after all is said and done_

During the war Draco did his best not to get hurt or seriously hurt anyone. He fought through the good and the bad, so he could find a hiding place until the war was over. He was sucessful, finding an alcove near the beach that was hardly noticable.

Draco watch as person after person was injured, murdered, right before his eyes. While doing so, he prayed his beloved, the girl who showed him the errors of his ways, was safe.

How he loved that girl, his hermione. They went through thick and thin together. Every trial and tribulation that was thrown at them, they conquered. Well, all but one that is.

_anything at any price  
all of this for you  
all the spoils of a wasted life  
all of this for you_

**The war was hitting it's brink, and through word of mouth Draco came to realize that Voldemort was closing in on his relationship with Hermione. Voldemort knew that Draco was having an illicit love-affair with a muggleborn, but did not know with whom it was. Draco knew then what he had to do.**

**"Hermione, I'm sorry. I have no choice in this. Voldemort knows. He knows I'm with a muggleborn, but with whom, he has no clue. I can't protect you for much longer. This is the only way it can be. Always remember that I love you, and I always will"  
After saying this, Draco turned to leave, but Hermione stopped him. Tears were brimming in both of their eyes, regret was seething in Draco's, while a painful understanding was in Hermione's.  
"Before you go, answer me this. How many people have you loved before me"  
"None, Hermione, only you"  
"And how many after!"  
At this, Draco kissed her and walked away, never answering her question.  
Later that night Draco killed an innocent muggleborn witch. He knew it was the only way that Hermione would not be harmed, and the Dark Lord would not kill him, thinking he had seduced a girl just to kill her. His plan worked, reguardless that he hated himself for it.**

_all the world has closed her eyes  
tried faith all worn and thin  
for all we could have done  
and all that could have been_

Slowly, Draco sat down on the beach, huddled upon himself. He knew the aurors were to be coming soon and he wondered which would find him. He wondered if it would be his beloved.

A countless amount of time passed as Draco was reminiscing on past times, and fantasizing about what could have been, when shouts were heard in the distance. They were getting close to him, he knew it was time.

_ocean pulls me close  
and whispers in my ear  
the destiny I've chose  
all becoming clear_

Draco stood up, carelessly dropping his wand beside him. He removed his death eater's garb, simply wearing some muggle clothing under a cloak. He took one step toward the immense ocean in front of him before pausing. He could have sworn he had heard his name being called, but perhaps not.

_the currents have their say  
the time is drawing near  
washes me away  
makes me disappear_

Draco began to walk into the ocean, feeling the cold as it sunk into his bone, while the waves lapped upon him viciously. He knew that this would be his last moment upon earth, and he was grateful to the gods out there that he was able to find love, and not have had to live alone.

As Draco progressed futher into the water, something made him stop. Slowly, he turned to face the shore, only to find his beloved standing where he was minutes before. Her wand was raised, and Draco could make out tears of sorrow marking her beautiful face. Draco broke his gaze with Hermione, only to nod at her feet. She paused, looked down, and saw his ever-familiar wand laying next to her.  
Slowly, she lowered her wand, eyes never leaving Draco's.

There they stood, wind howling around them, ocean pulling at Draco, begging him, enticing him to go in further. It seemed like hours had passed, but in reality it was only a few minutes.  
The shouts that Draco had heard earlier were now close, too close. Draco knew it was time to go. Slowly, he began to back up further into the ocean, letting it pull him in further and further, until all that was uncovered was his face. Draco knew he was moments away from being pulled into the ocean eternally, so he did the one thing he knew he had to do.

_I descend from grace  
in arms of undertow  
I will take my place  
in the geat below_

"HERMIONE!" he called out, gaining her attention. As he was about to speak again, a sudden wave knocked him off balance, forcing the salted water down his throat. He regained his balance once more, only to tell her one last thing.

"After you there are none."

Hermione could barely make out what he had said, but she knew. She knew that look in his eyes, and he held it until the ocean took him away from her. He held it until the water swallowed him whole.

"Thank you" She whispered before turning away. Tears were pouring from her eyes, and she wept. She wept as she thought of Draco. After composing herself, she shot off red sparks to signal the other aurors that there were injured and deceased in her presence.

_I can still feel you  
even so far away_

* * *

**plot by: fourthiv  
song by: nine inch nails "the great below"  
the whole no one before/no one after quote: Tristan & Isolde movie. i thought it was a sweet quote.**


End file.
